Complicated
by Iced T 3
Summary: After her emotions pull a fast one on her, Raven starts to have feelings for Robin. Robin likes Raven back but denies that he has those feelings by sayin ghe likes Star. And who is the new guy that is after Ravens heart? Title changed fromTrial and Error.
1. Faint

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Title: Trial and Error  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Couples: Robin & Raven, Beast Boy & Starfire  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, just the idea for this story.  
  
Summary: Raven and Robin have always felt little sparks of electricity when they brushed by each other but thought nothing of it. What if it blossomed into something more? This is the story of their Trials and Errors.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter one: Faint  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun hid behind a dull gray cloud as miniscule flakes of snow fell upon the once green plains of the small Teen Titan isle. Though it was dark out, the Titans grouped together in the kitchen for the daily ritual of breakfast.  
  
"Good morning! How are you today my dearest of friends?" Starfire asked as she looked at them all while holding a bowl with a green goop inside. "I have taken the freedom to prepare a Tamaran delicacy called Juju. It is delicious, I assure you." Starfire said as she happily piled the goop on each plate.  
  
"Uh, Star, this looks like Beast Boys skin!" Cyborg said nervously glancing at the food. Starfire looked from the food to Beast Boy to Cyborg before she broke into tears and ran to her room.  
  
"Smooth move. I'll go calm her down." Robin said standing up and walking to Starfire's room. Raven looked up from her book and with a flick of her wrist made the awful green goop disappear.  
  
"So who calls this time?" Raven asked not looking up from the complete collection of Edgar Allen Poe she was reading.  
  
"I will." Cyborg said running to the phone. He picked up the receiver and pressed number two on the speed dial. "Hey, Ray's Steakhouse? Yea, it's Cyborg. The usual please. Thanks alot dude. Bye." Cyborg hung up and was met by a very angry Beast Boy.  
  
"You know I hate that place! All they eat is MEAT! Why do you insist on being such a meat eater!" Beast Boy yelled as he and Cyborg launched into another one of their many meat vs. veggies yelling matches. Raven put down her book and sighed as she massaged her aching temples. A gentle hand was placed on her shoulder causing her to look up.  
  
"You alright? Can't have a Titan getting sick now can we?" Robin asked with a slight smile. Raven nodded while silently thanking everything there was to thank that her hood was up preventing Robin from seeing the light blush that overtook her face. "Ok. That's good." Robin said as he left to sit by Starfire. Cyborg and Beast Boys voices rang clear once again through her mind.  
  
"Shut up! We have heard this idiotic conversation time and again! He likes meat, he likes vegetables! Get over it already!" Rave yelled as she picked up her book and levitated to her room. She would have been successful too, if she hadn't fainted halfway there. Starfire bolted from the couch to her friends aid.  
  
"Friend Raven! Are you alright?" Starfire asked shaking Raven's limp form. Robin knelt by her side and checked Raven's pulse.  
  
"She's ok. She probably just used too much of her energy. Let's get her to the couch since her room is probably locked as usual." Robin said as he picked up Raven's small, pale body. 'She's light. I like hav- NO SHUT UP.' Robin thought to his inner self. He gently placed her on the soft cushins taking in her rare exotic beauty. 'One day Raven. One day.' Robin thought as he joined the rest of the Titans in the long wait for the food. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sorry it's short but it's my first fic. Anything you want to say, flame or not, is welcome. 


	2. Awakenings

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Title: Trial and Error  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Couples: Robin & Raven, Beast Boy & Starfire  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, just the idea for this story.  
  
Summary: Raven and Robin have always felt little sparks of electricity when they brushed by each other but thought nothing of it. What if it blossomed into something more? This is the story of their Trials and Errors.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter two: Awakenings  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was hours later when Raven finally awoke from her death like slumber. The sun had, by this time, sunk to brighten the other regions of the planet. She slowly sat up feeling dizzier by each centimeter she inclined. 'What happened?' she thought as she looked around the deserted living room. Everything was dark and not a single light was left on. "Hello? Is anyone here?" Raven asked, her voice echoing in the empty void that she called home.  
  
"Raven....." a female voice said drifting from her side. She quickly turned but no one was there. "Raven" the voiced echoed, but this time from her right. Again, Raven turned to find nothing there.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing in the Titan Tower?" Raven softly yelled as she spun in a circle. A soft giggle escaped from directly above Raven's head. She looked up but saw nothing. From nowhere a hand grabbed Raven's shoulder. Acting on a reflex she grabbed the hand and flipped whoever it belonged to over her shoulder making them land with a dull thud.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?" a now masculin voice said. For a moment Raven stood on guard while she tried to place the familiar voice. Finally it clicked.  
  
"Robin! What are you doing sneaking up on me like that!" Raven said angrily. The lights flickered to life giving Raven a full view of the blushing Boy Wonder.  
  
"The power went out when we were eating supper. Cyborg went down to fix it and I came in to check on you when I heard your voice calling out to some one. Who were you talking to any way?" Robin asked.  
  
"You are telling me that you did not hear her! I must be losing my mind." Raven said falling back onto the couch. Robin flopped down beside her and gently took her hand.  
  
"Tell me about it. What did you hear and what was it saying?" Robin asked not noticing the book shelf behind him collapsing.  
  
"It was a female voice, that I am sure of. It kept repeating my name over and over and over and ov-" Raven was stopped by his hand covering his mouth.  
  
"Ok Raven. I get the point. Please continue." Robin said gently taking his hand away from her delicate, beautiful face. Raven's face turned a shade of rosey pink while Robin's face only turned brick red.  
  
"Well, that's all. Oh, wait! I heard a giggle come directly from over my head and then that's when I flipped you." Raven said guiltily. Robin chuckled at how ashamed she looked, reminding him of a child confessing to their parents.  
  
"Do you feel guilty? Oh my word, The Raven feels guilty about getting the best of me! Call the papers. I never knew anyone could feel bad after winning." Robin joked trying to cheer her up.  
  
"It's just that, you're the leader. I should show you respect! Yet here I am flipping you over my head and practically knocking you unconcious!" Raven complained.  
  
"Raven. You did not hurt me in any way. It is ok. It was an accident, I understand that." Robin said cupping her face in his hands. Shocks went through Raven's nerve system at his touch. Unfortuneately, in the kitchen the refrigerator broke sending blue fuzzy food flying onto Beast Boy and Starfire.  
  
"My food!" Starfire said happily licking it from her face. Beast Boy could not reply because he was to busy regurgitating his lunch into the sink. "I must go show Robin!" Starfire said as she flew out of the kitchen and into the living room. Their faces were mere inches apart eyes half closed barely glimpsing the other. "Robin!" Starfire yelled happily. Robin and Raven jerked apart acting as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Hey Star! Whats up?" Robin asked rubbing the back of his head as he spoke. Starfire happily walked up to him and hugged him tightly.  
  
"The blue fuzzy food has been found! We can eat it as soon as the breaking of the fast comes!" she said giggling in excitement. Robin turned a weird shade of olive green then took off in a hurry towards the bathroom. "What is wrong with my Robin?" Starfire asked sitting down next to Raven.  
  
"I think he was just to anxious to eat the blue food that he got so excited that he felt sick." Raven said looking at the sad Tamaran.  
  
"You are right friend Raven. Robin just got over exited. Though I do not see how he can go through so many exits at one time." Starfire said in confusion. Raven sighed before getting up and walking to her room. She mentally unlocked her door and walked in. Her room was painted a dark blue, a book case sat against the wall laiden with dark poetry and movies, in the far corner was a oak desk on which sat her meditation mirror. She floated over to her king sized bed and fell down onto the soft egyptian cotton black sheets. Her eyes closed in hopes that sleep would once again over take her, but no such thing would happen. A shrill bell stung the silence, making Raven jump to her feet and leave to see who was attacking the city this time.  
  
"You shall die daughter of Trigon!" a red demon yelled through the smoke from the collapsed building. Raven arrived on the battlefield alone, having left before the other Titans.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me! Why has he sent you this time? World domination, or just to make my life worse than it already is?" Raven questioned the dwarfish demon.  
  
"You did not let me finish! You shall die, IF you do not come with me and turn to the dark side." the 'Shrimp' as Raven had ordained him said laughing.  
  
"Get a grip!" Raven yelled sending a large dumpster flying at the small lobster dwarf. The shrimp did not see it coming and was hit full force.  
  
"Ow! That hurt." he said getting up. He started to glow a deep crimson color that eventually blinded Raven. When she could see again, it seemed that all of the Teen Titans were standing there in front of her.  
  
"Hey Raven! Who was the weak link?" Starfire asked slowly. She did not wait for Raven to answer and said "Whoever he was, we killed him!" she said smiling. Raven raised her left eyebrow in doubt.  
  
"Psycho lady, lets get going. Take my hand." Beast Boy said holding out his furry green hand. Raven reached out for a moment then drew back.  
  
"How do I know that you guys are really the Titans?" Raven asked. Starfire looked hurt.  
  
"You doubt us sister Raven?" she asked before turning to Robin's waiting embrace and crying. That was the giveaway that Raven needed.  
  
"Azerath...Metrion...ZINTHOS!!!" Raven yelled sending a skyscraper toppling down onto the four wannabes. Raven floated high into the air trying to get away from the rapidly falling debris, she had no such luck. Many little pieces of metal that had come loose from the building scraped Raven's face until there was barely an inch that was not scratched and bleeding. To further her bad luck, a large chunk of concrete came down clashing with her skull. Unconciousness claimed her as she fell the one hundred feet to the ground.  
  
"Raven!" Robin yelled as he walked through the debris of the once battlefield. He stepped around what could not hide a human body and went to the large piles.  
  
"Friend Raven! Where are you hiding at? Please tell us your location!" Starfire yelled as she floated over the biggest debris pile.  
  
"Guys." Cyborg said sadly making all Titans come over to where he was standing.  
  
"What is it Cy?" Beast Boy asked. Cyborg did not answer, instead he held up the blue fabric that was once Raven's cloak. A collective gasp was issued before tears over came them. But you would think that it would inspire them to search harder, but the reason they didn't was because of the blood that covered the entire cloak making it a dark purple.  
  
"Friend Raven." Starfire said in a croaky voice before hugging onto Robin. All he did was stare in shock, silent tears pouring down his cheeks.  
  
'I never told her! I should have said it, only three simple words. No Robin, don't think like that old boy. You don't love Raven. It was just a small infatuation. Yea. If I love anyone it's Starfire.' Robin thought. He slowly wrapped his arms around Starfire's trembling body. "Come on guys. Let's go home." Robin said letting go of Starfire and walking back to the ferry.  
  
Where they once stood, salty water now poured. But what it came from, only time shall tell.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What do you think? Was it ok, awful, boring? I have a reason for what I am doing and in the future this might have a character of two from the movie Queen of the Damned. Read and reply if you want to.  
  
Iced T 3 


	3. Revelations

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Title: Trial and Error  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Couples: Robin & Raven, Beast Boy & Starfire  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, just the idea for this story.  
  
Summary: Raven and Robin have always felt little sparks of electricity when they brushed by each other but thought nothing of it. What if it blossomed into something more? This is the story of their Trials and Errors.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter two: Revelations  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The salty water slowly made a small puddle, but unlike normal water it was not clear. It was an off magenta color. Small pebbles fell from a pile of debris into the small puddle making the liquid fly out onto the hot summer pavement. A moan came from the pile pleading for some one to come and save her life. "Help." Raven mumbled ignoring the pain from her many cracked ribs.  
  
"Just a moment and I shall have you out." a male with sandy brown curly hair said (think Lestat). He quickly lifted the rubble off of Raven's small gentle form. Finally all pieces were off and she could stretch her hand over her body. She concentrated hard while she used her powers to heal herself. When she finished she looked up to her savior.  
  
"Hello little one. May I ask what a gorgeous woman like you is doing under all of that?" he asked pointing to the large bits of metal and concrete. Raven let out a sigh as she stood up.  
  
"I am Raven. Member of the elite fighting team, the Teen Titans. I was under that because I was fighting a demon my father sent after me, he got me mad so I destroyed a building killing him and wounding myself." Raven said in her monotone voice.  
  
"Hello Teen Titan Raven. I am the- I am Lestat." he mumbled deciding for once not to give away his identity as a vampire.  
  
"As in the Vampire Lestat? I know all about you. You claim to be a vampire and yet here you are wandering around in the day light. Explain the reason for that to me oh great one." Raven said sarcastically.  
  
"I have recently taken the throne as King of the Vampires. My bride was killed recently (no offense to those who like Jesse, I just need it to be this way.). The King can go into daylight and so can the Queen. I do not know why but it has been that way for ever." Lestat said smirking at Raven's doubtful look.  
  
"Can you really prove it? Well then show me. Prove to me that you are a vampire." Raven said disbelievingly. Lestat started to circle her, looking into her eyes while he could. He stopped in front of her and grabbed her hand. Slowly he brought it to his mouth, sinking the razor sharp fangs into the delicate cream skin. Blood openly poured from the wound and Lestat did his best to drink it all up. When the blood finally slowed he took her hand from his mouth and smiled.  
  
"Do you believe me now?" he asked looking deeply into her eyes which were mere inches away. Raven broke contact and walked off with her back towards him.  
  
"Maybe. You'll have to do better. I must be going now, my team mates must be worried sick. Fare well Lestat. Call me if you find some better proof." she called back, but as she looked there was no one in sight. She shrugged it off and took flight back to the place she called home. She landed on the roof of the Tower around seven minutes later. She walked to the door and opened it, glad that it was still unlocked. She floated down the stairs and into the open. She could not help but supress a giggle when she saw Starfire force feeding the boys her special made 'Pudding of Sadness.'  
  
"Did you guys really miss me that much?" Raven asked sarcatically as she went to the kitchen cupboard and took out a tea bag. She put a kettle filled with water on the stove to boil then sat down across from Cyborg.  
  
"Friend Raven, you are alive!" Starfire yelled flying into Raven and knocking her down with the force of the hug. Raven gasped and began to turn purple from lack of oxygen.  
  
"Star, I think you'd better let go." Robin said laughing at Raven, whose face now matched her hair. Starfire opened her eyes and looked down at Raven.  
  
"Oh, I am so sorry friend Raven! I was just so happy to see you well and alive." Starfire said happily letting go. Raven began to eagerly gasp trying to inhale as much air as possible.  
  
"Thanks Starfire." Raven said in a soft scratchy voice. The kettle on the stove gave off an earsplitting yell. Raven got up and walked over, picking it up and pouring the hot water into her mug. She placed the tea bag inside and walked over, yet again, to the table.  
  
"So Goth girl, where have you been?" Cyborg asked. Raven looked around the table, Starfire was watching her with wide eyes, Beast Boy was in an owl form with his head cocked to the side ready to listen, Cyborg was watching her intently, and Robin was doing his best to avoid her gaze.  
  
"I was under a pile of rubbish. I arrived at the battle scene before you did. It was another one of my father's henchmen. I killed them by making a skyscaper fall on him and the dopplegangers. I didn't escape the debris so I was burried under the concrete and metal. You guys found my cloak. Which hurt when you pulled it off of my NECK! A man heard my cries of help and he saved me. I did the healing of course. That is what happened, happy?" Raven asked dully. Cyborg and Beast Boy nodded before they left to go play another video game.  
  
"I am so sorry that we gave up on you friend Raven! When we saw that your cloak was covered in blood we were stricken with sadness. I know I could not go on. Please forgive me friend Raven!" Starfire said crying.  
  
"It's ok Starfire. I am alive and well, no permanent harm was done." Raven said patting the girls sagging shoulder blades. Starfire looked up and nodded. She silently floated out to the living room to watch the argumant that had started between Beast Boy and Cyborg.  
  
"It's good to have you back. We all missed you so much, no matter how badly we show it now." Robin said looking at the table.  
  
"No worries Robin. I am fine and so is the team. You don't have to worry because Starfire will always be here." Raven said standing up and marching out of the room. Robin looked at her retreating back.  
  
'What was that about?' Robin wondered as he watched her thin form walk away. 'Damn Raven looks good with out a cape!' he thought before he literally slapped himself. 'Thoughts like that are not allowed. She is your co-worker. Nothing else.' Robin thought. He stood up making the chair he was in tip over. "Raven, wait!" he called chasing after her.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked not stopping. Robin rushed forward and grabbed her shoulder, she spun around glaring at him with cold unfeeling eyes.  
  
"What was that about in the kitchen?" Robin asked. Raven lightly tapped her temple.  
  
"I can read minds. Yours was open as a book. Now I realize that I'll never be as good as Starfire." Raven said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"That was wrong of you to go through my mind like that. Hate to say it but this is the first time I have ever truly been disappointed in you Raven." Robin said before stalking off.  
  
"I could not help it. I was weak and could not control whose thoughts entered my mind. It's not my fault!" Raven yelled falling to the ground by her bedroom door. Robin turned around and took in the sight of her pale trembling form.  
  
"I'm sorry Raven. I shouldn't have said those things and it was mean of me to put one person over the other. Forgive me?" Robin asked with a small smirk.  
  
"Always." Raven whispered looking up into his eyes. Robin's face inched closer to hers and just when his lips brushed hers Ravne turned into her shadow form "Maybe some other time Wonder Boy." Raven said before disappearing through the wal to her room. Robin smirked before heading back to the others.  
  
'I'll get you yet my minx.' Robin thought as he walked back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well what do you think? Sorry it took so long for this update. Tell me if you like it and if a majority hate it then I'll do my best to fix it. 


	4. Love

I am truly sorry that this chapter has taken so long! I have been really busy with tests and essays and quarter finals that I have barely had any time to myself. I will try to update as much as I can.  
  
Title: Trial and Error  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Couples: Robin & Raven, Beast Boy & Starfire  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, just the idea for this story. Some characters may seem OOC because I have only seen maybe 5 episodes.  
  
Summary: Raven and Robin have always felt little sparks of electricity when they brushed by each other but thought nothing of it. What if it blossomed into something more? This is the story of their Trials and Errors.  
  
Chapter three: Love  
  
Raven fell through the wall landing on her back in her room. She shook with the silent gales of laughter that threatened to consume her. Realizing what she was doing and what she had done, Raven abruptly stopped and sat upright. "What did I do?" Raven questioned herself in absolute horror as pictures of her and Robin flooded her memories. Using her hands, Raven pushed herself off of the fluffy blue carpet and walked over to the dresser on which lay her meditation mirror. She gazed into the mirrors depths, her eyes never wavering as the great swirling vortex swept her away into the dark abyss of her mind. Raven landed with skillful grace upon a barren rock floating through space. "Ravens! I request you assistance." Raven yelled. Immediately, the many Ravens appeared in front of her.  
  
"What is it blue Raven?" the sad and depressed Raven asked in her dull lifeless tone.  
  
"I know what it is!" happy Raven teased.  
  
"It's my emotions. They are getting to me, making me believe that I like Robin, I can't like Robin he is the leader and I look up to him! What have you done to me?" Raven yelled causing a near by meteor to explode.  
  
"Calm down! We just thought that you should have a little bit of fun without blowing stuff up. Everyone should be able to have a little bit of romance in their life." happy Raven said smiling.  
  
"As I am in charge, I demand that you undo whatever you did to me! Return me to the normal I am used to.  
  
"To late to change that. We have made a deal with the devil and now you shall get a chance to be happy." All of the Ravens said before disappearing. Raven sighed and fell to the ground.  
  
"Why me?" Raven asked the void of endless space. "What do I do now?" when again nothing answered, Raven stood up and thought about her current situation. She had no such luck as pictures of Robin bombarded her mind. Giving up, Raven headed to the door that would take her back to reality. She flew through the reverse vortex and landed on her bed. 'Since the other Ravens are no help, I shall go meditate.' Raven thought as she transformed into her shadow form and flew up to the roof where she re-materialized. But she was not alone. "What are you doing here?" Raven asked annoyed.  
  
"I was just about to come and find you Raven dearest." Lestat said turning to face her. "I believe that you said when I had more prof to come and hsow you, well here I am." he said holding out his arms. Raven just shook her head at his child like behavior.  
  
"So what is it you wish to show me? Please make it quick, I have a lot on my mind at the moment." Raven said setting down indian style. Lestat got up and sat down beside her. Gently he covered her hand with his own.  
  
"You're so cold! Why is that?" she asked pulling her hand away from his frigid skin.  
  
"I told you my Raven, I am a vampire, the undead. I am cold because I am not alive and my body does not need warmth any more. To much heat could kill me." Lestat said looking into her deep violet eyes. Unconciously she moved closer into Lestat's embrace. Their lips met in a colision of passion and longing, neither noticed the door open and close. Raven's eyes widened and she pushed Lestat away.  
  
"I can't do this. I am sorry." Raven whispered bowing her head to look at the roof top. Lestat placed his fingers under her chin and lifted her head up to meet his eyes once again.  
  
"No fears my Raven. I prefer the Dark Kiss any way. If you should ever wish to shed this existence and come into new plain of living, just call my name in a silent whisper and I shall be here." Lestat said as he flew from the roof top. Only a second gone and Raven already missed Lestat's Dark company. Forgetting the meditating, Raven walked down the stairs and into the entertainment room where everyone was gathered around the Television watching Beast Boy try to beat Cyborg on his new racing game.  
  
"Raven! I have the greatest news! Shortly after Robin returned from going to fetch you from the roof, he asked me to accompany him on the Earth ritual of a date. He is now my boyfriend and I am his girlfriend! Though I already thought that we were all girlfriends and boyfriends." Starfire said smiling. Raven smiled gently and gave her a small "Congratulations." but other than that not a peep escaped her tightly pressed lips. After maybe five minutes of enduring Starfire's incessant babble, Raven retired to her room for the night where she cried herself to sleep.  
  
Well this is the end of Chapter 4! I hope you liked it. This next chapter will have a huge time jump of about a year. Review if you like, review if you don't. Suggestions are always welcomed but not always will they be put into action. Have a nice day. And just so you know Lestat IS infatuated with Raven. That is why he offered her the dark gift.  
  
Iced T 3 


End file.
